Les fléches de Cupidon
by zeynel
Summary: Une petite parodie. Tetsuo n'est pas un humain mais s'avère être en réalité... Le dieu Cupidon, tombé accidentellement amoureux de Mitsui lorsqu'il était enfant... Yaoi/Ongoing


  
Une nouvelle fic de zeynel !!! Issue d'un de mes petits délires perso... Annachan, j'attends tes commentaires !!! Et ceux des autres aussi... ^^ 

Ah, les disclaimers... Les personnages de "Slam Dunk" ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas, ils sont la propriété de Takehiko Inoue, mais je les lui ai piqué pour cette fic. Comme pour les autres, d'ailleurs...

Les fléches de Cupidon...

Chapitre I

Cupidon sourit. Un nouveau couple de formé. Eh eh eh eh... C'est qu'il était doué. Dans son genre, il battait même sa charmante (et énervante...) mére. Mais bon, si Vénus s'interessait effectivement à l'amour, le seul qui lui importait vraiment était celui que les gens avaient pour elle... Et en particulier celui des hommes; Spécialement s'ils étaient jeunes, beaux, séduisants, accessoirement riches mais ce n'était pas important, elle pouvait toujour y remédier... Et surtout, surtout, trés doués au lit. C'était même à son avis la condition premiére pour qu'elle leur accorde son intérêt...

Les humains étaient marrants. Faciles à controler. A manipuler. Ce n'étaient que des mortels, aprés tout. Bien sur, certains avaient parfois... Il restait des exemples flagrants d'hommes qui... Mais non, non. Les dieux étaient au-dessus des hommes. Si certains s'étaient parfois fait roulés... C'était sans doute parce que d'autres dieux, quelque part, tiraient les ficelles. Toute autre suggestion... Tout autre idée était totalement hors de propos.

Plongé dans ses pensées, son arc à la main, une fléche prête à être tirée, Cupidon continua à voleter, totalement indiférent au monde extérieur.

Une belle erreur. Les dieux sont parfois étourdis, voir même souvent, et c'est sans doute à ces pensées, certe intéressantes mais totalement mal placées en vue des événements qui survecurent en ce funeste jour -pour parler comme dans un registre divin, certains (dieux, s'entends, genre le Cupidon précédemment nommé) employant des termes que la décence ne me permet pas d'utiliser ici-.

Enfin... Disont pour simplifier que Cupidon eut été plus attentif, il n'aurait pas manqué de remarquer un groupe de jeunes non loin de lui. Un groupe de jeunes avec un ballon, jouant à un de ces jeux récents -tout jeu ayant moin de mille ans d'ancienneté est considéré comme récent par les dieux-.

Il aurait aussi remarqué cette charmante jeune femme. Celle qui s'était un peu éloigné de ce joli petit berceau bleu, une invention utile à n'en pas douter, comme quoi les humains réfléchissaient un peu parfois. A moin qu'Héphaïstos ait fait ce don à une femme un jour, et que les amies de celle-ci aient suppliées, embêtées, harcelées leurs maris (voir ordonnées) de leur en fabriquer des copies. Explication bien plus plausible au demeurant. Mais je m'éloigne du sujet...

Cupidon aurait un peu mieux observé le berceau, il y aurait vu ce charmant petit bébé. Un adorable petit garçon, actuellement fort occupé à essayer de se fourrer le pied dans la bouche. Occupation fort utile en vérité. Il aurait peut-être aussi remarqué le nom, sur le berceau. Brodé juste au-dessus de la tête de l'enfant (ce qui était idiot, celui-ci étant manifestement trop jeune pour savoir lire). Un simple nom. Ecrit en lettres latines, chose étonnante dans cette partie du monde. "Mitsui".

Mais, le plus important, il aurait peut-être fait un peu plus attention au danger représenté par le ballon. Un ballon orange.

Eut-il fait attention qu'il aurait remarqué que celui-ci prenait la direction de sa tête. De son visage en particulier.

Eut-il fait plus attention, le ballon n'aurait pas heurté/écrasé/ratatiné son jeune et charmant visage -selon les termes de sa mére, et qui aurait osé la contrarier?-. 

Eut-il fait plus attention que la fléche qu'il tenait entre ses doigts ne serait pas tombée. En même temps que lui. DANS le berceau. 

Eut-il fait plus attention qu'il n'aurait pas, à moitié assommé, croisé le regard de l'adorable nourisson, pas le moin du monde gêné semble-t-il de partager son berceau. 

Eut-il fait plus attention, il n'aurait jamais eut cette fléche, SA fléche, pointé dans son divin derriére alors qu'il croisait le regard de ce charmant/séduisant/attirant bambin.

Eut-il fait plus attention, il n'aurait donc jamais eut sur le visage cette expression d'adoration absolu tandis que ses yeux reflétaient ce vide tout aussi absolu consécutif, parait-il, au coup de foudre.

Eut-il fait plus attention, qu'il se serait éviter bien des ennuis.

******************************

Tetsuo s'étira en baillant. Encore ce satané jeu. Comment Hisashi pouvait-il s'intéressé à CA ? Décidemment, il ne conprendrait jamais les mortels. D'ailleurs, c'était à cause de CE jeu qu'il se trouvait là aujourd'hui. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, L'AUTRE avait étonnament bien vieilli et donc, s'il se trouvait malencontreusement amoureux d'un humain, du moin celui-ci était séduisant. Non que ce soit important, il l'aurait trouvé tout aussi beau même si ce n'avait pas été le cas, un grand merci à la magie des fléches, mais là au moin il n'avait pas à avoir honte devant les autres dieux. Certains avaient même essayé de le séduire, même sa vénérée mére -ce qui avait causé un certain nombres de disputes divines dont les effets s'étaient répercutés sur Terre-, donc... 

Il avait choisi de vieillir. Si l'on peut dire. Dans ces circonstances, c'était plus une obligation qu'un choix. Mais au moin, l'autre était un bébé. Ils avaient à peu prés le même age, maintenant. Même age physique, s'entends. Et Mitsui était séduisant. 

En ce qui le concernait, LUI...

Bon, mieux valait ne pas faire de description. Il ne ressemblait guére à sa mére. Sa blondeur avait disparu dés son deuxiéme anniversaire et il avait perdu ces rondeurs qu'ont les enfants. Son visage... Etait loin d'être aussi avenant que dans son enfance. Il rappelait plus celui de certains bandits de montagne. Un visage taillé à coup de serpes. Pas étonnant que sa mére lui est conseillé, toutes ses années, de rester un enfant. Il n'avait plus vraiment le physique idéal pour un dieu de l'amour.

De toutes façons, il n'avait plus non plus le matériel qui faisait de lui le dieu de l'amour. Oh, bien sur, il était immortel, il avait encore certains pouvoirs... Mais il n'avait plus son arc. S'asseoir dessus n'avait pas été une trés bonne idée... 

Bien entendu, c'était involontaire. Il avait l'esprit un peu embrummé... Une fléche dans les fesses (chose un peu douloureuse une fois qu'il s'en soit rendu compte) et les effets qui s'en était suivi... Il était normal qu'il ait tout à fait oublié l'éxistence de son arc. Qu'il n'ait pas pensé que celui-ci devait se trouver dans le berceau avec lui. Il avait vraiment l'esprit ailleurs. 

Et Hebraïstos était trop occupé pour réparer son arc. D'ailleurs, Vénus ayant menacé de lui interdire tout accés à sa chambre s'il acceptait... Il y avait peu de chance qu'il s'en charge avant un bon millier d'années. Minimum. C'était pour lui apprendre à être plus prudent. Mais ça n'en était pas moin un probléme. 

Il avait besoin de son arc. Non que son travail lui tienne tellement à coeur, les humains pouvaient se passer de lui pendant un siécle ou deux. Mais son arc lui aurait été utile. Pour Hisashi. Il n'appréciait pas trop l'idée que celui-ci puisse s'attache à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelle honte pour lui si celui qu'il aimait lui préférait un mortel !!!

Mais il n'avait pas son arc. Et ne pouvait le piquer avec une fléche directement sans éveiller ses soupçons. Quand aux piéges... Aprés les premiers ratés, il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux abandonner cette idée.

La derniére fois, il avait choisi de "piéger" le toit, où il savait que Mitsui aimait se rendre. Il n'avait pas prévu que ce garçon aux traits de renard, ce "Rukawa" choisirait l'endroit pour sa sieste. Qu'il se baguarrerait avec une bande. Des amis de Mitsui, au demeurant. Qu'en entendant un bruit derriére lui aprés en avoir fini avec eux -comprendre: aprés que tous est été mis KO-, il marcherait sur la pointe de la fléche qu'il avait planté dans le sol. Qu'il croiserait le regard de ce "Sakuragi" (le seul type ayant réussi à le battre, lui, un dieu) et en tomberait fou amoureux. Non que c'ait été trés visible, au demeurant. Mais là n'était pas la question.

Ca lui rappelait un autre de ses échecs, deux ans avant, quand Mitsui était encore membre du club. Il avait caché une pointe de fléche parmi les ballons de basket, sachant que Mitsui s'entrainait toujours tard le soir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que celui-ci rentre plus tôt CE soir-là. C'était Akagi, le capitaine actuel de l'équipe, qui avait été piqué. Juste quand l'autre garçon... Ce "Uozumi" était venu le voir, rapport à un match que leurs deux équipes voulaient organiser. Le résultat n'était pas vraiment celui attendu. Surtout qu'un autre garçon, aussi laid que les deux premiers, avait derniérement... Enfin, jusque là, IL était amoureux de la soeur d'Akagi mais cette fois... Lors de cet essai raté... Ce "Aota" regardait Akagi lui-même. Chose amusante, il s'était piqué DEUX fois sur la fléche et, bien que le pouvoir de celle-ci ne marche d'habitude qu'une seule fois, ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Il coursait donc à la fois Akagi et Sakuragi.

Enfin, son comportement, bien qu'évident, ne l'était pas autant que celui de Miyagi. IL n'avait pas été prévu que le jour de la rentrée, l'année précédente, celui-ci s'asseye sur le banc à la place que Mitsui occupait d'habitude. Ni qu'il regarde la jolie nouvelle manager de l'équipe.

Il avait abandonné cette idée. Les résultats n'étant de toutes façon jamais ceux escomptés...

Tetsuo soupira. Et soupira encore. Décidemment... Il avait vraiment besoin de son arc. Peut-être, s'il utilisait les bons arguments... 

Souriant, il se redressa. Il était toujours possible de convaincre sa mére, c'était juste une question d'argument. Mitsui l'attendait, c'était le plus important, en attendant de pouvoir agir de maniére plus... Directe. 

Sifflotant, il enfourcha sa moto. 

-La Fin-

Fini !!! Je sais, c'était un peu "space", mais j'ai bien rigolé en imaginant l'histoire. Dommage que vous puissiez pas voir les images que j'avais parfois en tête, y'a de quoi se tordre de rire... ^^

Bon, Annachan, ton Tetsuo adoré était la vedette aujourd'hui !!!

Pour les fléches... Non, la personne touchée ne tombe pas amoureuse de la premiére personne DU SEXE OPPOSEE qu'elle voit !!! Gréce antique, l'homosexualité était parfaitement toléré, voir plus !!! Toutes personne touchée par ces fléches tombe amoureuse de la premiére personne qu'elle voit, tous court. 

_ZEYNEL_


End file.
